Gales POV
by Fluffy the chicken
Summary: we all know katniss story, but what was gales perspective. i do not own the hunger games characters!
1. Chapter 1

I hear a twig snap and turn my head back, knowing my Catnip is here. The only person who I can be myself with, who I can share almost all my secrets with. Almost all. The only one that I haven't told her- or anyone for that matter- is that I am in love with her and afraid to tell her because she probably only thinks of me as a brother, and nothing more. I start to wounded what it would be like to sweep the hair behind the curve in her ear, to hold her body close to mine, even in a simple hug. Anything else beyond that makes me dizzy, makes me angry at Catnip for being so perfect in every way and for my fear of telling her. As she comes closer, I catch myself day dreaming about me and her and snap back to reality.

"Look what I shot." I say as I pull out a loaf of bakery bread with an arrow stuck in it. This wins me one of her beautiful laughs. I hand it over and she puts it in her hands. Gently, she pulls the arrow out and reviles the puncture in the bread that unveils the fragrance and makes my mouth water.

"Mm, still warm" she says. "What did it cost you?" she asks.

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sensitive today. Even wished me luck." I reply. Trying to keep my voice calm so she doesn't know how happy I am she is here. With me. I start day dreaming again about running away with her- again.

"Well, we all feel closer today, don't we?" I just barely catch the words.

"Prim left us a cheese" Katniss says. She then pulls out the cheese, which makes me smile. "Thank you, Prim. Well have a real feast." "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" I say, plucking a couple of black berries from a bush. "And may the odds..." I then toss one of the berries into a high ark, in her general direction. She then catches the berry. "…Be ever in your favor", she says, finishing with a equal verse. We have to joke about it because the point is to be scared out of your wits. I don't say this, but this year is the most scary for me. Not because I have 42 entrees in the hunger games, but that the impossible might happen. That Katniss, with her 20 entrees, might have the impossible happen to her. That I won't be able to volunteer, because she would hate me forever and the pat we had a couple years ago. We made a promise that I would stay behind and take care of both mine and her family if she got reaped and vice versa. In a desperate attempt to calm myself from that thought, I pull out my knife and slice the bread as Katniss stripes the bushes of there berries. We go back into our little nook of rocks as soon as I finish spreading the cheese. I then let the fear of loosing my Catnip and being alone come back again, but quickly dismiss the thought. Its more likely that I would get reaped then her entering the arena. This thought allows me to relax a little and enjoy the food and company she gives me. My Catnip is not like any other girl I have ever liked. Or more like loved. She is the only one who aids my broken heart, but she is also the one who makes it break. Knowing I can't be with her, because she never wants to get married, for reasons I understand. I use to think like her, until I found out she was the only exception. Before I knew that she was my better half. That she made me feel like singing and crying at the same time. "We could do it, you know." I say quietly. "What?" catnip replies. "Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it" I say. I feel her eyes looking at me in disbelief. "If we didn't have so many kids" I add quickly. Of course, there not our kids, but they might as well be. My two younger brothers and little sister. Catnips little sister, Prim. And then there are out mothers, who would die without us, not there to feed them. "I never want to have kids" says Catnip.

"I might, if I didn't live here." I respond

"but you do" she says, clearly annoyed by my day dreaming.

"forget it!" I snapback a little to strongly then I intended. I don't even know where that came from. There's nothing romantic between us, despite how much I want to be the first man to kiss her, to be hers and she be mine. Besides, why would some one so breathtakingly beautiful ever want me when she could have any other man in district 12. someone who can take care of her, give things I never could. My heart starts aching for her to want me like I want her. Only her, here, next to me, can save my heart from shattering into so many pieces, it's beyond repair.

"What do you want to do today?" she says, breaking the silence.

We can do fishing, hunting, or gathering.

"Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our polls and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight." I reply. It's a tradition for most people to celebrate after the reaping, and most do, out of relief that there children have been spared for anther year. But at least two families will lock the doors and close the curtains and try to figure out how to survive the next painful weeks to come. By late morning, we have a dozen fish, a bag of greens, and, my favorite, a gallon of strawberries from a field that catnip found a couple years ago. On our way home, we swing by the Hob, district 12's black market. Once there, we trade six fish for good bread, and the other two for salt. Greasy Sae, the skinny old woman who sells soup, takes half of the greens of our hands. We could probably do a tad better elsewhere, but we try to keep in good terms with Greasy Sae. After all, she is the only one who buys out wild dog. Once done at the Hob, we go to the mayor's house to sell strawberries, knowing he has a particular fondness for them and can afford our price. Mage, the mayors daughter opens the door. I think she's in Katniss' grade. For being the mayor daughter, she not all that bad. I mean, she's not a snob. "Pretty dress." I say. Mage shoots me a look trying to figure out if I'm being honest or if I'm being ironic. "Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" Mage says. My eyes find a pin on her dress that appears to be made of real gold. This upsets me because she can always count on a meal, were as people from the seam are almost always falling over because of starvation. That pin alone could keep a family going for weeks. "You won't be going to the capitol." I say, trying to sound relaxed. I then glace over at Catnip and see she's got her eye on the pin on Madge's dress, too. "What can you have, five entrees? I had six when I was just twelve."

"That's not her fault," says Katniss.

"No, its no ones fault. Just the way it is," I say

I look at the floor, angry at myself, angry at Madge for saying what would seem like a harmless commit. Madge puts the money for the berries in Catnip's hand. "Good luck, Katniss" she says. "You, too" Catnip says back. The door closes. As we walk back to the seam, both of us are silent. I'm still mad for the rest of the trip back home. I can't stop thinking of how unfair the reaping system is. With the poor getting the worst of it. I think of my 42 entrees, then think of Katniss' 20 entrees. Once were at the Seam, we divide the food equally.

"See you in the square" she says.

"Wear something pretty" I say flatly.

Once home, I see Roy, my twelve year old brother is almost done getting dressed. Vick, my nine year old brother is already done. And my mother is trying to get a dress on Posy, my five year old sister. She reminds me of Katniss in that way, her stubbornness toward wearing dresses. I can't help but laugh a little. "I laid something out for you in your room" says my mother says. I nod and the smile on my face drops. Laid on the bed is my clothes for reaping day. A shiver runs down my back as I think that district twelve will have two less children/teenagers today. After an hour, everyone's dressed and were all done with lunch, although no one felt much like eating. We save the bread and fish and strawberries for dinner. Mom says it's to "make it special." Once were at the square, I tell Roy were to go and leave to go to join the other eight-teen year olds. My eyes search for my Catnip –who looks beautiful in a blue dress and her hair done in a beautiful braid -and I see her talking to Prim, who aperies to be panicking. I watch as they sign in. Once Katniss is with the other six-teen year olds, our eyes immediately meet. This makes smile a little. Then her eyes look at the two glass balls and her expression turns serious. I feel my smile vanish. I look at the stage as the mayor and Effie Trinket go up the stage. They seem concerned. Probably because Haymich, our only living victor, is not yet here. The mayor begins the speech. I start thinking about who will get picked. Wondering if it will be my catnip, or someone I don't even know. I'm so lost in my thoughts, that the only part of the speech that I do pick up is "it is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks." He starts on the short list of victors. In 73 years, we've ha d exactly two victors. Just then, Haymich Abernathy staggers onto stage. He, as always, appears to be very drunk. The crowd responds with its most winning applause. Confused, he goes up to hug Effie Trinket, who just barely manages to fend off Haymich. The mayor looks stressed, since this is all being televised live and at the moment, district twelve is the joke of Panam, and knows it. He try's to pull the attention back to the reaping by introducing Effie Trinket. Fresh from the capitol, and bright and bubbly as ever, she does a little trot to the front of the stage. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she says. She starts going on about how happy she is t be here when in reality, we al know she's just inching to get a better district. One where the victors act more stage appropriate. Her pinkish hair has tilted to the side and must be a wig. I look back at Katniss and she looks back at me. All I can think about is my Catnip and her 20 names. My expression darkens and I turn away, unable to face her. Its time for the drawing. As usual, Effie always starts with "Ladies first." I hold my breath as she pulls out the slip of paper. I start praying that its not Katniss, that its not her. She smoothes the paper out and says in a loud, clear voice "Primrose Everdeen"


	2. Chapter 2

For a second, I'm relived, thinking my sweet Catnip Is safe for another year. Then the news sinks in. I look over at Katniss and see her face is pale and appears to have trouble even breathing. Because of this simple gesture, I know what is going to happen. She is not going to simply let her little sister walk into that arena, where she would be dead in a matter of hours. _Don't be stupid, she has to stay here! _I try to convince myself. _She has to…_ just then I hear her voice.

"Prim!" she gets out, in a desperate voice. "Prim!" she cries again. Prim stops for a moment-knowing what is going to happen, and the look on her face says she does not want Katniss in the arena- but a moment I just enough time for Katniss to sweep Prim behind her and gasp "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute"

At that moment, I can feel my heart almost boom out of my chest, then, suddenly stop. I can hardly breathe. My muscles stiffening is the only thing keeping me from running up there and punching Effie Trinket in the face.

There is some confusion on the stage, on how the volunteering system works-with good reason- there has only been one other volunteer in district12's history. I hear Prim crying, begging Katniss not to go. I see Katniss struggling to get Prim off. I walk up and manage to get Prim off of Katniss and she immediately starts trying to free herself and breaks into tears. "Up you go, Catnip" I chock out.

I just carry Prim back to her mother who stands there still shaken by the news. She's so surprised that she can hardly get out a word of comfort to Prim, who at the moment is crying silent tears in her mother's arms.

I turn my attention back to the stage. Katniss looks pretty steady, considering that she was just reaped.

"What's your name?" asks Effie Trinket.

"Katniss Everdeen," she manages to get out.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?" trills Effie. Now it takes every bone in my body to stop me from punching that woman. "Come on every body, lets give a big round of applause for our newest tribute!" she says, more then happy to have some action going.

But not one person claps.

Instead, we stay silent, which says we do not agree, none of this is fair, all this is wrong.

But then, something very unexpected happens. At first one, then another, then almost all the members of the audience touches the three middle fingers of there left hand and to there lips then holds it out to my Catnip. This means respect, good by to someone you love. _ But this is not goodbye_ I think to myself

I think the only ones who are not doing this would be Katniss' family, because Prim had berried her head in her mother's jacket and is still crying and Mrs. Everdeen because she is still shaking and is still in shock.

My eyes stay on Katniss' face, and she seems surprised by this gesture.

Just then, Haymich decides to stagger a cross the stage to congratulate her.

"Look at her. Look at this one!" he says, throwing his arm around her. Katniss' nose wrinkles in discuses. "Lots of…" he doesn't say anything for awhile, looking for the right word to say. "Spunk!" he finally gets out triumphantly. "More then you!" he lets go of my catnip and walks to the very front of the stage. "More then you!" he shouts with some anger, pointing directly at the camera.

Just as he opens his mouth to continue, he falls off the stage and knocks himself unconscious. Although all the cameras are gleefully trained on Haymich, I keep my eyes on Katniss. She uses this moment to reassemble her self. Then her face becomes sturdy again.

They take Haymich off the ground with stretchers and take him somewhere behind the stage.

"What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to pick our boy tribute." Says Effie Trinket, trying not to be the laugh of Panam.

Obviously trying to contain her hair situation, she plants her hand on the top of her head to keep it from falling down completely. She trots to the boy's ball and pulls out a slip of paper.

_Please be me, please._ I think, knowing that the only way I will be able to protect my catnip would be to enter the games my self, but I know she would never forgive me if I volunteered to go in that arena. Because then how would our families be able to eat with no one providing food for them.

"Peeta Melark" she finally says.

Anger floods my face knowing that I did not get chosen. Knowing that I will not be able to protect Katniss from these games.

It takes a couple of seconds to realize that Peeta Melark is the bakers son. I know that he has two older brothers, but no one steps up to volunteer. This is common in district twelve, with family devotion only going so far.

I look up at Katniss face and she seems upset that this boy is chosen. _Why? Why would you be upset? You don't know him, why would this upset you?_ I ask her inside my head.

Every cell in my body wants to volunteer, to protect my sweet Catnip. I can just barely stop myself from volunteering for this boy. I'm about to open my mouth to do so. But in the end, I stop myself.

The mayor begins to read the Treaty of Treason. It's required.

But all I think of is _what if I loose her? What is she never knows how I really feels? What if she does come back, but is broken, like Annie after she became victor?___All these questions, but no one answers.

Before I know it, were already done with the speech and the anthem. They take Katniss and Peeta into the Justice Building. Before long, the square is empty and the rest of the Everdeen family is saying bye to Katniss. I follow them to the justice building, and wait to see her.

Before long, the Everdeen's are out and I see Mrs. Everdeen's face. She looks ready to cry. But she can't, not with poor Prim to take car of. I grab her shoulder and she turns to look at me.

"We'll see you later, to watch the recaps" I tell her.

She nods, and her tears are temporarily gone.

Mage and the backer pass by to say goodbye, so while they are talking to Katniss, I take the moment to see Peeta.

I open the door to Peeta's room and he immediately stands up, looking confused.

"If you kill her and, by some miracle, make it back here, it would be the biggest mistake you ever will make." I tell him in a stern voice.

"I couldn't hurt her if it cost my life" he says, looking directly at me.

I then turn around and leave the room, with nothing else to say.

I go to Katniss' room and as soon as I open the door, I open my arms. Without a moment of hesitation, she goes in them. To feel her body against mine feels like heaven, and to be honest, I would kiss her right now if she was not a tribute for the hunger games. All to soon, yet, all to late, I brake our embrace.

"Listen, getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

She protests, saying that there may not be a bow, but I don't want to think that way. So I quickly disagree. I tell her what she has to do to survive, to come home, to come back to me.

When the peace keepers come in, I start to panic. I get a moment of courage to tell her hoe I feel about her at last second.

"Remember, I…" then the door slams in my face.


	3. Chapter 3

_You fool! Couldn't even tell her how you feel! _I say to myself.

I then walk outside, feeling defeated.

It takes me almost one hour to get home. Once I enter the door, I realize that the recap starts at 8; it's only 3.

My mother gets up to talk to me, whipping a tear from her eye. I find myself wanting to ignore her and the sympathetic looks im getting from my siblings, so I look at the floor and walk into the bedroom.

I take of my close and get into something more comfortable. Still wanting to be alone, I just go through the window and run to the woods as quick as I can, telling myself the Katniss will be waiting for me there.

I run all the way to our meeting place and just look at were me and Katniss were just this morning. I start trembling at the thought that my catnip, my sweet catnip, could die. My legs feel like feel lifeless and, without warning, I fall on my hands and knees and let the tear that I have been holding in this whole time just fall down my face.

I hardly ever cry. The only other time I have ever cried was when my father had died, and even then, I didn't cry like this. I feel like a piece of me has been taken out and then stomped upon. I feel like my heart has just been shattered and I struggle to breath. The impact of today has hit me harder then any thing I have ever experienced.

I cry for what I think is a little more then an hour before I finally feel like nothing more can be shed.

So I just sit there and watch as the sun sets.

I walk back, knowing that my mother will be wondering where I am. Once there, I just enter through the window and walk to our small bathroom. I splash my face with water and then look at myself in the small mirror to look for any traces of my tears. You can just barely see them. I sigh in relief.

I pat my face dry with the towel we have then walk to the room where all my family is. As soon as I enter, Posy runs up to me and hugs my legs- witch is all she can reach- and gives me a smile.

This smile fills me up with multiple emotions. But the one bothering me the most is _how can you even smile when this has happened! _Of corse, she's just four, so how could she know what has happened.

My mother comes up and asks me where I was. All I say is "the woods." Not wanting to mention my tears that no one seems to notice.

I take Posy's hand in mine and we walk to the Everdeen's to watch the recaps. It only takes about five minuets to get there, but it feels like an hour. The pain in my chest is threatening to make my tears spill again, but I hold them back.

Once there, Roy goes up and knocks on the door. When Prim answers the door, im not surprised to see her eyes puffy from crying. She lets us in and we all go to the 'TV room' –also the living room and family room. Looking around, I realize that Mrs. Everdeen is no where to be seen. Has she already disappeared? Leaving Prim on her own? I take Prim to the corner of the room, away from every one and kneel down besides her. "Is your mother okay?" I ask, with a little it to much concern that Prim obviously catches. "She hasn't disappeared. She's just lying down."

I relax as Prim goes to get her. The two of them come out wordless. My mother takes Mrs. Everdeen on the small, run down old couch of hers and starts talking to her. Roy and Vick start talking to Prim, clearly trying to get her mind of off things.

I sit on the floor and Posy climbs in to my lap. The recap starts and every one sits down. They start with district one.

"Velvet Hillmer"

A young girl comer up, not even afraid, and when they ask for volunteers, an eighteen year old steps up, who comes by the name of Glimmer. A career. When they do the boys, another eighteen year old volunteers with a smile on his face. How can anyone be so excited to be in the Hunger Games?

They move to district two, and my heart skips a beat as I see the evil looking girl- whose name is Clove- and the huge boy- whose name is Cato and must be at least two feet taller then Katniss- volunteer. He will be the one to kill. I look over at Prim, whose face is now pale.

District 3. District 4. District 5. A girl with an evil look mounts the stage. Huh. Kind of reminds me of a fox. District 6. District 7. District 8. both seem to be shaking like a leaf. No worry there. District 9. District 10. a boy with a limp. He wont make it very far in the games. District 11. a monstrous boy about the same size as Cato. My heart sinks when I see a twelve year old- Rue- come up. When they shake hands, the boy – I think his name is Thresh- softens his face. I nick-name him the sift giant.

Then district 12. Although I know what happens, my heart still sinks when Katniss volunteers. The pain in my chest comes back and I close my eyes for a second, like that will get rid of the pain.

We say good bye to the Everdeen's and walk back home. I carry Posy, science she fell asleep. _All these people are going to die-including the twelve year old- in order for Katniss to come home. _


	4. Chapter 4

We eat dinner- the fish, bread, and strawberries- in silence. I see Roy shooting me a concerned look, so I eat my food, although it tastes like glue in my mouth and he relaxes. I start thinking about the food I had this mourning with Katniss- the bread, goat cheese, and berries – and I can't help but wish she was here, where its safe.

I wonder how she's doing. Is she thinking of home? Of Prim? Of me?

I hope not. She needs as few distractions as possible if se wants to make to home, I think with a sigh.

After dinner, I kiss my mother goodnight and tuck Vick and Posy to bed. Roy goes into bed but just goes round and round in the blanket until it encloses around him.

Every one goes to sleep, but I don't even try, knowing I won't get an hour of sleep right now.

I go to the only place that I know I can be alone: the woods.

I don't go to me and Katniss' secret meeting place. Instead, I take a different rout. I put myself on auto pilot and find myself in the first place I met Katniss. A smile crosses my face for just a second before I remember that she's gone, and as much as I don't want to say it, she's probably gone for good.

Out of no were, I have a hatred for Prim. It was her name that was called, so she should be the one entering the games, right? _Wrong, you idiot! _ I tell myself.

I stay in the woods until I the sky starts turning gray. Then I decide to check the snares, even though we have enough food thanks to yesterday. I am rewarded with large, fat squirrel and three rabbits. Deciding that we don't need the food, I just go to the hob and trade the three squirrels with the butcher.

I get a generous amount of money for the three squirrels. Im about to go to the backers, but I start to wonder if that would be inappropriate. His son and my catnip are going to kill each other soon.

I decide to go, not like im going t stop having bread just because his son was reaped. And besides, were running low on bread.

Once I enter, I see the backer. I hand him the squirrel, and he gives me two loves.

Im shocked, so I look up at him, unsure.

"I was hopping you could deliver the extra loaf to Prim."

"of coarse" I answer. But why would he possibly want to give them free food? Then I remember how he went to go see Katniss after the reaping. Did Katniss make the backer promise to feed her family? No, she would never make him do something like that, he must have told her that he was going to take care of her family. But why?

He looks relived. "Thanks"

"Anytime"

I can't help but to feel bad for the mad. I mean, he's pretty much lost his son.

I walk out and realize how tired I am. I decide to go home to take a nap for awhile. Once im home my mother comes up to me, with a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"Gale! Are you okay? What's wrong?" it takes me a minute to try to remember how freakish I must look right now- bags under my eyes, uncombed hair, probably dirt every where.

I put my hand on her shoulders. "I could not go to sleep last night, so I went hunting" and I show her the money and bread. This relaxes her a little. "Well, at least take a nap, then clean yourself up a bit." I grin in laughter.

"I will, don't worry." I tell her. I look around I realize that none of my siblings are here, except Posy. Probably at the park or with Prim.

I just go to my bed and take a long nap.

xxx

_I jerk up and hear a scream. It sounds distorted, but familiar. It sounds like Katniss'. _

_Katniss! I jerk up and open my eyes. Where am I? It looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. But I could care less about where I am, where's Katniss? I hear another scream, further away this time. _

"_Katniss" I scream. _

_Im freaking out and try to remember where I heard her scream coming from. Once I decide a direction, im up and running, full speed. _

_But im still to late. I see her on the floor, with the monstrous boy form two pinning her down while the other career tributes just sit there, laughing. Im about to through the boy off of her, but quickly find I can't move. _

_It's horrible. Im watching my catnip doe, slowly and painfully, and I can't do anything to save her. _

_Gale, gale! _I hear, before finally waking up. Confused, I sit up and see Roy looking at me expectantly. "What?" I ask.

"You were screaming, what was wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing" Roy raises an eyebrow at that, but he doesn't question me further.

"We are going to the Everdeen's to watch the chariot rides tonight. Want to come?"

That's right. The chariot rides are tonight.

"Sure" I say, like I even have a choice.

xxx

We arrive at the Everdeen's and this time Mrs. Everdeen answers the door. That's good. At least she's keeping herself together.

We all go to the living room, just like we did yesterday.

Posy sits on my lap while I sit on the floor. My mother and Mrs. Everdeen sit on the raggedy old sofa of theirs, Vick sits n a small stool, and Roy and Prim sit next to each other on the floor – prim of cores has butter cup in her lap.

I give a small smile at that sight – Prim and Roy together – I know that Roy has had a big crush on her for some time, but Prim never knew and still doesn't. Huh. Kinda like me and Katniss, except im in _love _with Katniss and Katniss is getting ready for slaughter, where as Prim is sitting here, safe and sound.

The TV turns on and we see the program is starting. They – Claudius Templsmith and Cesar Flickerman- crack some jocks before talking about what they think the costumes will be like.

I start to wonder what Katniss will be wearing. Will she be dressed as a coal miner? Or will she have what last years tributes had- nude with 'coal' dust sprinkled on them? Gosh, I hope it's not the same thing as last year. I don't want her to be embarrassed in front of all Panam.

The first chariot comes out. District 1, dressed in feathers and sparkles. That costume is most definitely over used.

District 2 comes out shortly after, dressed in a golden costume. I look at the boys and girls faces again and see there determination to win. I also see that even though clove, the girl from district 2, is small, she is still much bigger the Katniss.

District 3,4,5,6,7,8,9, and 10 all go by so fast. I see district 11 come out and feel my palms sweating. What will Katniss be wearing?

Just then, district 12 comes out and my heart almost stops.

**Hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. It means a lot! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_She's… on fire! _I scream in my head. Prim lets out a squeal of excitement and Posy starts jumping up and down. I hear my mother gasping and my brothers looking at the screen like there life depends on it.

I look at the screen again, this time I focuses on Katniss, not the fire. My eyes search for any signs of pain. Instead, I see a beautiful, _happy_ Katniss.

But one thing catches my eyes, something that deeply bothers me for reasons that I can't explain. She's holding hands with the backer's son! For no reason, a rage of jealousy comes through me.

Why am I even jealous? I mean, there going to be killing each other soon. But something just doesn't seem right to me. It's not Katniss that's annoying me, its _him. _

He seems to be enjoying the hand-holding.

Lucky for me, Katniss starts to releases her grip and I fell relaxed. That is, until he whispers something in her ear, that actually makes her hold on tighter, and he looks content again.

What could ha have possibly said! He's only been with her for one day and he already knows his way with words with her.

Then I find out what been bothering me. Katniss' look when they announced Peeta's name at the reaping. Does she care for him? Were they ever something before I was anyone?

It's pretty obvious that he likes her. _I couldn't kill her if my life depended on it _comes back to mind. He's got to be something important. Why would he care for her? Why would she be so concerned for him?

But then again, wouldn't she have told me if there was something going on between her and the backer's son? What if it was before we knew each other or even trusted each other?

I order myself to stop wringing about this, because he's going to be dead soon.

I look at the other chariots and see that Katniss has her eye on something. She's not staring, but I can see it got her attention. Then I see what she's looking at. The monstrous boy from 2 throwing her a threatening look.

My heart rate goes faster and faster as I mentally ask Katniss what she's gotten herself into. _Don't start making enemies now! Especially with him! _

I decide it's no use worrying about district 2. I focus on Katniss again. She does look beautiful in flames. I wish she could be here with me. I whish I told her that I love her. Because what are the odds of her coming home.

They go into the training center and disappear.


End file.
